¿opuestos?
by AESalvatore
Summary: Elena de 17 años vive prácticamente sin sus padres, ellos siempre viajan o están en el hospital, Damon de 17 vive sin preocupaciones ambos están en su ultimo año pero, son demasiado distintos aunque los opuestos se atraen no es así AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**bueno the vampire diaries no me pertenece, ni los personajes aquí nombrados son mios obviamente.**

* * *

><p>Era un dia completamente neutral, otro día mas en el que debía asistir a Mystic Falls High habían terminado las vacaciones de verano y era hora de volver a la secundaria. Eran las 6am cuando sono el despertador en la mesita de noche de Elena, se levanto y camino hacia el tocador, ella quedo observándose por un tiempo en el espejo, su mirada era triste, mas que triste era afligida, para Elena era realmente tedioso ser la hija perfecta, la cual debia mantener exelentes notas, la hija que era el ejemplo en su familia, pero ¿servía?, sinceramente no, sus padres pasaban todo el tiempo en viajes o en el hospital de Mystic Falls, nunca tenian tiempo ni para ella ni para Jeremy. Ella y Jeremy prácticamente solo contaban el uno con el otro, al menos elena contaba con Caroline y Bonnie y Jeremy con Tyler y Matt, era mucha presión para ella estar al tanto todo el tiempo de Jeremy, despues de todo, ella solo tenia 17 años.<p>

Elena desperto de sus pensamientos frente al espejo y entro al baño a darse una ducha y asi dejar de pensar, se arreglo tomo su bolso y bajo por las escaleras, iba bajando y escucho un ruido en la cocina por lo que se dirijio a esta y se sorprendio al ver a sus padres en casa.

- wow estan en casa eso si que es algo nuevo, deberíamos celebrarlo- su sarcasmo se hizo notar al instante y Miranda lo noto.

- Elena, ¿podrias ser menos grosera por favor?- dijo Miranda.

-Realmente ¿crees que soy grosera?, solo estaba siendo SINCERA, que es muy diferente nunca estan en casa asi que estoy sorprendida eso es todo.- dijo con un tanto de molestia.

-okey Elena, solo estamos trabajando todos los dias por darles lo mejor a ti y Jeremy.

Elena iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de las pisadas en las escaleras.

-Elena ¿estas lista?- pregunto Jeremy

-Si Jer anda vamos que o si no llegaremos tarde y no quiero una detencion y tu tampoco.

Elena tomo las llaves de su coche y ambos hermanos salieron de la casa Gilbert.

* * *

><p>El camino en coche fue realmente divertido con las locuras de Jeremy, no se que haria sin mi heramano, en 7 minutos ya estabamos en el aparcamiento de la escuela, apague el motor del auto y baje, Jeremy bajo antes que yo y se fue a la entrada . Iba a dar la vuelta cuando senti un abrazo a mis espaldas volteé y vi a caroline.<p>

-Caroline Nos asustaste.

- Lo siento es que estoy tan emocionada, este es nuestro ultimo año Elena, y hay que comenzar a disfrutarlo desde ahora, y tengo grandes espectativas.

-Lose Care, realmente no se que haria sin si- dije con notable entusiasmo es que con caroline una nunca puede estar triste esta chica es tan dinamica que me alegra al instante.- por cierto ¿donde esta Bonnie?

- Aun no ha llegado, correccion aqui viene nuestra Bon Bon.

Gire y vi a Bonnie caminando hacia nosotras con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Caroline y yo corrimos a su encuenteo y las 3 nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo

-Bonnie te extrañe demasiado.- dijo caroline mientras la apretaba.

-Yo igual Care, pero no me dejas respirar.-dijo Bonnie tomando una vocanada de aire y puso sus ojos en mi

- Bonnie te extrañe demasiado, aun no creo que ayas ido a punta cana con tus padres, debio ser genial.

-creeme lo fue pero no es lo mismo sin ustedes.

Seguimos poniendonos al día hasta que unas manos taparon los ojos de Caroline esta se asusto y ambas, Bonnie y yo comenzamos a reir.

- Seas quien seas si no me dices quien eres creeme que vas a sufrir cuando lo sepa.- dijo Caroline con enojo.

-Incluso si soy yo?- dijo Stefan

-Stefan.!, Eres tu te ma extraño estuvó verano en Italia.

Bonnie y yo comenzamos a reir al presenciar esta escena ya que entre stefan y caroline siempre a habido sierta conexión y atraccion.

-Estuvo magnifico, pero Damon fue, bueno fue Damon.- contesto restandole importancia y sosonriéndonos.

-Hablando de mi a mis Espaldas Hermanito? .

oir su voz me causo sierta incomodidad y molestia por lo cual jire los ojos lo que lamentablemento no paso desapercibido por Damon.

-Elena se que me extrañaste no lo nieges- dijo Damon.

- deja tu arrogancia y nop no te extrañe, de hecho ni me acorde de ti.

- Ouch elena eso me lastimo- dijo tocandose el pecho

- No creo - interrumpio Caroline

- vaya vaya pero si es Blondie.

Caroline al oir eso lo fulmino con la mirada y cambio el tema.

- Que teneis ahora?, yo tengo quimica ogh lo odio- dijo care

-yo Ingles- DIJO Bonnie

- yo tengo quimica contigo- respondio stefan con una sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba a mi amiga.

- A mí mi toco Biología - dije

- ding ding ding tenemos un ganador, elena estamos en biologia juntos, no te desmayes aunque si lo hicieras lo comprenderia.- dijo Damon

-Ogh Usted apesta arrogancia, que sabias- Concurso

Iba a responder cuando fue interrumpido por la campana era tiempo de ingresar a clases y a mi tortura con Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Eso fue tooooodo por el momento juro que acrualizare pronto y porfavor comenten y se aceptan rodo tipo de ideas y criticas sean malas o buenas:) graaaacias.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Entre al salón de Biología y tome asiento en los asientos del medio, saque mis cosas y juguetee con el boligrafo entre mis dedos y entro la maestra Green.

-Buen día clase- dijo la maestra con una sonrisa calida en su rostro y siguio- como obviamente sabran este es su uñtimo año, y estoy encantada de ser su maestra nuevamemte, deseo que este año sea el mejor para todos ustedes al igual que para mi. Bien retomando la clase hoy les...

La maestra Green fue interrumpida por la puerta que había sido abierta bruscamente.

-Vaya vaya, Señor Salvatore, llega tarde, eso explica la tranquilidad en el ambiente- Damon iba a responder pero la maestra le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio- por favor entre y tome asiento detras de la señorita Gilbert.

Damon camino y paso a mi lado, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo y regalarme una sonrisa con arrogancia impregnada en ella. Al parecer esta clase iba a ser un tanto dificil.

Definitivamente Damon Salvatore era una de las personas que menos me agradaba de todo Mystic Falls, se preguntaran por que, bueno la respuesta es simple a Damon Salvatore no le importaba nada mas que Damon Salvatore y por supuesto el sexo, el jugaba con las mujeres a su antojo, no le importaba si les causaba daño, y parte de su actitud era realmente odiosa, su arrogancia, su ironia, su sarcasmo, no eran de mi agrado. Sin darme cuenta la clase ya habia terminado y era la ultima en el salón, tome mis cosas y sali camino a buscar a Bonnie y Caroline al campus.

Al llegar al campus me encontre con Caroline, Bonnie y Stefan sentado en el césped y fui hacia allá y me sente.

- Elena al fin llegas te buscamos pero decidimos esperarte aqui- me dijo Bonnie

- lo lamento estaba en el salon no me habia percatado del receso- dije con simpatia

- y como estuvo?, Damon causo algun Problema? - pregunto Stefan

- realmente no, solo llego tarde y la maestra lo hizo sentarse detras de mi- dije con molestia la ultima frase

- Hablando de mi Elenita?- dijo Damon mirandome con simpatia, no me di cuenta que estaba detras de mi hasta que hablo.

- por que siempre apareces asi dd la nada?- pregunte irritada- y solo le respondi a Stefan.

- tranquila, no te enojes pequeña fierecilla, y por cierto solo vine a decirle algo a mi hermanito querido- dijo Damon mirandome directamente a los ojos, debia admitir que sus ojos eran tan azules que me perdi en ellos.- elena si me sacas una foto te durara más tiempo no lo crees?, en fin Stefan hoy no me esperes despierto.- le guiño un ojo a stefan y luego se fue.

- que fue eso?- pregunto caroline mirandome inquisitiva.

- que cosa? A que te refieres- pregunte perdida,

- como lo miraste, realmente parecias embobada- dijo Bonnie.

- se imaginan cosas, solo pensaba que tan estupido puede ser- menti.

- jajaja de Damon su estupidez puede ser enorme- Respondio stefan- no se cuando mi hermano sentara cabeza y madurara, y eso que soy menor que el por minutos.

Damon y Stefan eran mellizos y no se parecian exactamente en nada.

- ya va a sonar la campana para regresar al salon ogh- dijp caroline mirando su iPhone 5s.

- tengo historia con el maestro Saltzman y ustedes?- pregunto Bonnie

- yo igual- dijo Stefan

-yo tambien- sonrio caroline mirando a stefan.

-y yop- conclui y todos reimos.

Sono el fin del receso y nos paramos y fuimos todos a la clase del señor Saltzman, Alaric Saltzman era el novio de mi tia Jenna por lo cual lo conozco demasiado y lo quiero como mi tío. Bonnie y yo nos adelantamos, para dejar solos a stefan y caroline y no interrumpirlos, entramos y alaric me sonrio.

- bueno clase es un gusto saludarlos y volver a ver sus rostros felizes por la historia- dijo ric y toda la clase rió.- bien habran sus libros en la pagina 394...

Paso historia y llego la hora del almuerzo, y asi el termino de clases, sali con Bonnie camino al aparcamiento.

-quieres que te acompañe a esperar a Jeremy?- pregunto bonnie sonriendome.

- no te preocupes Bonnie ve a casa yo lo esperare.

- okey adios hablame cuando llegues a casa- dijo Bonnie y se fue caminando hacia su coche.

Comenze a jugar con las llaves mientras esperaba a Jer hasta que, senti unas manos tapando mis ojos, en un principio me asuste hasta que supe quien era.

-Jeremy- dije soltando una risa.

- como lo supiste?- pregunto mi hermano.

- porque lo haces desde que tenias 4 y yo tenia 5- respondi abrazando a mi hermanito pequeño- estas listo para ir a casa?.

- Sippp- dijo haciendo estallar la p como un pequeño.

- okey vamos.

Subi al coche y di contacto y fuimos directo a casa, llegamos y abri la puerta, subi corriendo a mi habitacion y deje mis cosas sobre la cama iba a acostarme hasta que senti un grito de Jeremy llamandome, baje las escaleras hasta el living.

- que pasa Jer?- pregunte

- mama y papa se fueron de viaje a londres por 2 semanas- dijo Jer levantando una nota con la letra de mamá.

- era de esperarse, no te sorprendas Jer- dije con nostalgia y Jer me Abrazo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Pasaron 3 dias sin saber nada de mis padres, ni un misero mensaje, pero ya que, no es la primera vez, y tampoco sera la ultima, los dias habian pasado rapido, hoy ya era viernes, el ultimo día de la primera semana de clases, me levante y me di una larga ducha, me arregle y cuando estuve completamente lista baje para encontrarme con Jeremy en la cocina.

- que hay Jer- dije mirando a mi hermano pequeño, bueno solo nos llevamos por un año.

- estaba tomando desayuno- dijo levantando su taza- tomaras algo?

- nop- dije estallando la "p"- comere algo en la escuela aparte no tengo hambre.

- okey entonces nos vamos?- pregunto

- sip- dije nuevamente estallando la "p".

Salimos de casa y subimos a mi coche iba a ponerlo en marcha cuando sono mi iPhone y me sorprendi al ver un mensaje de mi madre.

- quien es?- pregunto Jeremy

- un mensaje de mamá- respondi.

- y que dice, dejame adivinar aplasaran mas el viaje, si le acerte me debes 10 dolares- dijo Jeremy riendo.

- okey trato, ya lo veremos.- respondi y tome mi celular para leer el mensaje en voz alta- dice asi: Elena lo lamentamos mucho pore no haber llamado antes pero no hemos tenido tiempo para nada, y deben saber que aplasaremos el viaje por una semana mas, los queremos mamá y papá.- termine de leer.

- okey lo adivine ahora dame los 10 dolares enana- dijo Jeremy riendo.

- okey y soy mayor que tu idiota- respondi riendo y tome mi bolso y saque 10 dolares de mi billetera- ahora si vamonos que vamos tarde.

Puse en marcha el auto y practicamente corri hacia la escuela, ambos bajamos y nos despedimos rapido y cada uno se separo por su lado. Corri y entre al salon de historia y abri la puerta rapidamente y me encontre con la mirada de Alaric.

- Elena llegas tarde- dijo ric

- lo siento maestro, tuve un pequeño percanse.- dije sonriendole

- okey toma asiento con, Damon- dijo ric y camino a su asiento.

Mi sonrisa se borro al instante, de todas las personas del salon con las que podia sentarme, me sento justo con la que mas odio. me di vuelta y note que Caroline, Bonnie y Stefan me estaban mirando con ganas de reirse y los fulmine con la mirada a los 3 y fui caminando a tomar asiento junto a Damon. Avanze y llegue a su lado me miro y me tiro un beso, ogh como lo odio.

- llegaste tarde Gilbert- dijo Damon

- enserio?, no lo sabia- dije con molestia e ironía.

- adivino, llegaste tarde por tener un sueño mojado conmigo- dijo Damon con una sonrisa picarona y me guiño el ojo.

- eres repugnante lo sabias?, y antes de soñar contigo prefiero comer lombrizes- dije con enojo.

- yo tengo una gran lombriz que podrias comerte y disfrutarla- dijo mordiendose los labios.

No pude aguantarlo y lo golpee bajo la mesa con los pies en su canilla, Apenas lo golpee el grito de dolor llamando la atencion de todos, Stefan nos miro y no aguanto la risa por lo cual Alaric tambien nos miro.

- que sucede ahi Damon?- pregunto ric

- nada maestro, solo que Elena tiene las piernas muy largas- dijo Damon mirandome con odio.

- okey ahora no hagan mas alboroto- dijo ric mirandonos con diversion a lo cual puse mala cara- bien clase ya que solo quedan 20 minutos, les informare que haran un trabajo en grupos de 6, los cuales usteden elegiran, y harán un proyecto basado en la guerra civil, pueden hacer cualquier cosa pero haganla bien, ahora armen los grupos.

Me levante y me diriji hacua Bonnie, Caroline y Stefan que estaban esperando por mi, apenas llegue se rieron de mi por el incidente bajo la mesa con Damon, a lo cual tambien rei.

-bien supongo que seremos nosotros pero nos falta alguien más- dijo Caroline

-ya se quien más- dijo Stefan y llamo a Damon que en ese momento esdtaba ligando con una chica.

- que quieres hermanito pequeño- dijo Damon Irritado.

- que seas con nosotros en el proyecto obiamente- dijo Stefan- y por cierto deja de llamarme hermanito pequeño que solo eres mayor por 7 minutos.

- okey si asi lo desean sere con ustedes- dijo Damon y nos guiño un ojo a mi y a Bonnie la cual lo ignoro- y te digo hermanito pequeño por que lo eres.

- bien, ahora que estamos todos que haremos?- dije

- mm, hablemoslo en el receso en el campus y nos ponemos de acuero- dijo Caroline con una enorme sonrisa tanto que era cegadora.

- bueno - contestamos todos al unisono.

Sono el timbre y salimos juntos hacia el campus y tomamos haciento en el césped bajo un arbol.

- y bien?- pregunto Damon.

- que tal una exposición?- pregunto Stefan

- no eso ya es muy trillado- respondi

- estoy de acuerdo con Gilbert- dijo Damon- probablemente todos lo hagan.

- que tal una representacion? Actuamos una escena importante que diera hecho a la guerra civil? - propuso Caroline con Entusiamo.

- buena idea Blondie, al parecer piensas- rio Damon- tranquila es solo una Broma, me agradas.

- Gracias- dijo Caroline extrañada.

- bien y cuando nos juntaremos y donde?- intervino Bonnie.

- que tal el Sabado?- dijo Stefan.

- bien- respondimos todos al unisono.

- en que casa?- pregunto Damon.

- mis padres estan fuera de la ciudad por 4 semanas asi que que tal en mi casa?- propuse.

- wow Gilbert eso no tiene un doble sentido asia mi cierto?- pregunto Damon mordiendose los labios.

- Damon podrias dejar de ser tan Repugnante y despreciable?- pregunte con enojo y rabia casi gritandole.

- tranquila fiera, bien en tu casa entonces- dijo Damon suspirando.

- al fin es viernes - grito Caroline.

- Si al fin, un descanso de los estudios.- dijo Damon.

- tu estudias? Es mas, sabes leer y escribir?- pregunte retando a Damon.

- y luego el despreciable soy yo, ya callate Gilbert tu vocecita chillona me rebienta los oidos- dijo Damon

- mis voz no es chillona y no soy tan despreciable como lo eres tu pedazo de gran idiota- dije comenzando a irritarme mas de lo que ya estaba.

- chicos se pueden calmar? Es que ustedes dos no pueden estar un dia sin peliar?- pregunto Bonnie cansada.

El Fue/ Ella fue- dijimos los dos apuntandonos entre ambos con el dedos indice a lo cual rieron Stefan, Caroline y Bonnie lo cual me causo gracia y comenze a reir y Damon rio tambien.

- bien ya que es viernes, que tal si hacemos algo hoy?- pregunto Stefan.

- Bien, que cosa y donde?- pregunto Damon.

- que tal en mi casa?, pedimos pizza o algo asi, y comemos y tomamos algo mientras hacemos un juego o vemos una pelicula?- pregunte realmente entusiasmada.

- okey- dijeron todos.

- luego de clases al instante nos vamos todos a la casaa de Elena bien?- pregunto Caroline y todos nos levantamos y fuimos a nuestros respectivos salones para luego terminar las clases.

Iba saliendo al aparcamiento y senti que me tomaban el Brazo me di vuelta y me encontre con los ojos mas azules que vi en mi vida y obviamente era Damon.

- se te perdio algo Salvatore?- pregunte

- si, tu direccion- dijo Damon mirandome.

- a cierto, por que mejor no me sigues en tu auto?- pregunte.

- bien, ire a mi auto dile a Stefan que lo espero ahi- mi guiño y se fue hacia su camaro azul.

Iba a subir a mi auto a esperar a Jer cuando via Jeremy Bonnie Caroline y Stefan.

- Stefan- lo llame y camino hacia mi- Damon me pidio que te dijera que te espera en su auto- dije mirando hacia el camaro.

- okey gracias elena nos vemos en tu casa- dijo Stefan y se fue hacia el camaro.

Caroline y Bonnie se habian ido juntas hacia el auto de Caroline mientra Jeremy se iba conmigo.

- Jer, los demas vienen a casa, haremos algo, estaras con nosotros cierto?- pregunte sonriendole a mi hermano.

- por supuesto, quiero divertirme- dijo riendo

Encendi el coche y tome camino hacia mi casa, mire por el retrovisor y atras venia Damon con Stefan y tras de ellos Caroline y Bonnie, pasaron menos de 5 minutos y llegamos todos a mi casa, estacione mi auto en el aparcamiento de mi casa para dejarle espacio a los demas.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Sali del auto junto con Jeremy y fui a abrir la puerta de mi casa, el primero en entrar fue Jeremy que subio corriendo por las escaleras a dejar sus cosas a su habitacion, luego enyro Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie y por ultimo Damon.

- Linda casa Gilbert- dijo Damon sonriendome sinceramente.

- Gracias Salvatore- dije sonriendole.

- y bien que comeremos?- pregunto Jeremy

- que tal si pido pizzas?- pregunto Stefan

- Genial - dijo Caroline

- creo que hay cervezas en el refrigerador- dije apuntando hacia la cocina.

- wow Gilbert, bebes alcohol? Esto es sorprendente- dijo Damon caminando hacia la cocina para sacar cervezas.

Fui tras Damon y saque Vazos y hielo, camine hacia el salon y los deje en la pequeña mesa de vidrio y Damon que venia tras de mi puso las cervezas, no pasaron ni 3 minutos cuando la pizza ya estaba en la mesa tambien. Todos tomamos haciento alrededor de la mesa, Caroline a mi izquierda y Stefan a mi derecha al lado de Stefan estaba Damon y al lado de Damon Jeremy y luego Bonnie hasta llegar a Caroline.

- que tal si Jugamos verdad o Reto? - propuso Jeremy

- gran idea pequeño Gilbert- dijo Damon a lo cual Jeremy Rió.

- bien quien comienza?- pregunto Jer

-Yo - dijo Caroline.- Damon, verdad o Reto?

- Verdad- respondio Damon.

- a que edad diste tu primer beso- pregunto Caroline a lo cuañl reimos, la cara de Damon estaba roja.

- a los 7, con Katherine Pierce- dijo Damon

Vaya desde pequeña fue una perra, tal para cual, rei en mi interior.

-bien, Stefan- dijo Damon- Verdad o Reto?

- Verdad- dijo Stefan

- eres virgen?- pregunto Damon.

- no- dijo Stefan

Practicamente la cerveza salio volando de mi boca como un volcan en erupcion, y comenze a reir y todos rieron tambien.

- wow mi hermanito pequeño no es virgen, eso es, raro- dijo Damon haciendo una mueca.

- ja ja eres tan chistoso hermano, bien Elena- dijo stefan mirandome- Verdad o Reto?

Realmente no sabia que responder si decia reto tendria que hacer una estupidez probablemente y si deciaa verdad tendria que responder algo privado, bien me arriegare con la Verdad.

-Verdad- respondi sincera y rei.

- eres virgen?- pregunto Stefan y todas las miradas se posaaron en mi, me puse roja y reí.

- no- responde realmente siendo sincera, mi hermano, que estaba bebiendo cerveza la escupio y me miro con los ojos desorbitados.

- quien fue?- pregunto Jeremy algo molesto

- ahah una pregunta a la vez hermanito- dije riendo- bien, Bonnie verdad o reto?

- Reto- dijo Bonnie con cara de me arriesgare.

- bien te reto a besar aaaaa, JEREMY- dije mirandola a los ojos.

Bonnie se levanto y tomo a Jeremy del rostro y lo atrajo a elña besandolo apasionadamente, me arrepenti de esto al Instante, es mi hermano y esto me dio asco.

- bien suficiente, esto es, repulsivo - dije mirando a mi hermano. Ambos se separaron y volvieron a su lugar.

- bien, Jeremy verdad o Reto?- pregunto Bonnie.

- Verdad- dijo Jer.

- Eres virgen!?- pregunto

Esto era extraño para mi.

- nop- dijo Jer.

Es mi hermano pequeño y me sorprendi por lo cual me lance sobre el y lo golpee por no decirme nada acerca de ello.

- bien elena- dijo Jer mirandome, sabia lo que iba a preguntar.

- verdad o Reto?- dijo mirandome.

- Reto- dije sin dudarlo.

- te reto a, besar a Damon.

Mi quijada estaba descompuesta luego de escuchar tal reto probiniendo de los labios de mi hermano.

Me acerque a damon lentamente mirandolo a los ojos y sin pensarlo lo bese, en la mejilla.

- eso no cuenta! - dijo Caroline.

- por supuesto que si, nunca especifico que lo besara en los labios- dije guiñando un ojo a mi amiga.

- bien y ahora que?- pregunto Stefan.

- que tal si jugamos al yo nunca- dijo Damon.

- como se juega eso?- pregunte mirandolo.

- es facil tu dices, yo nunca he tenido sexo en un baño, y el que si lo aya hecho, bebe tequila al seco de un vazo de chupitos- dijo Damon

- buena idea, suena divertido- dijo Caroline saltando del entusiamo.

- quien parte? - pregunte

- yoooo yo por favor?- dijo Caroline

- empieza- dije riendo es como una niña pequeña.

- yo nunca, he besado a alguien- dijo Caroline a lo cual todos reimos y todos bebimos claramente todos hemos besado a alguien alguna vez.

- bien mi turno- dijo Stefan- yo nunca he tenido sexo en un auto.- el unico que bebio fue Damon a lo cual comenze a reir era de esperarse.

- mi turno- dijo Damon- yo nunca... He tenido sexo.

Todos reimos y la unica que bebio fue Bonnie, y ella rio y todos nosotros tambien.

- miiii tuuuurno- grite- yo nunca, he bebido.

Todos volvimos a beber, y asi entre juegos se paso la noche hasta que llego la hora de que los demas se fueran, ya eran las 3 am cuando todos se fueron.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Desperte con un gran dolor de cabeza, obviamente era debido a todo lo que bebimos ayer, tenia una gran resaca, me levante y camine hascia el baño, tome una larga ducha para refrescarme, cuando termine la ducha sali del baño con el pelo mojado y envuelta en una toalla blanca, camine hacia mi armario y tome mi ropa interior, unos vaqueros azul claro, una blusa blanca un poco olgada y mis vans burdeos, seque mi pelo y lo recogi en un moño, me maquille lo mas natural. Baje y limpie todo el desorden causado ayer, lave el fregadero, barrie, escobille, y la casa estaba compoetamente limpia. Hice el desayuno de Jeremy y lo lleve a su cuarto.

Abri la puerta de la habitacion de mi hermanony me sorprendio lo limpia y ordenada, pero apestaba a alcohol, deje la bandeja en su mesita de noche y camine hacia la ventanas y las abri y corri las cortinas.

- Eleeeenaaaa- dijo Jer medio dormido tapandose el sol de los ojos.

- Jer duchate apestas- dije tapando mi nariz, recibi como respuesta una almohada voladora estampada en mi cara y Jeremy riendo de fondo.- ten tu desayuno.

-Gracias enana.

Sali para dejar a Jeremy desayunar y luego se bañe, hice el almuerzo y estaba servido, en eso bajo Jeremy y almorzamos juntos entre bromas.

Ya eran las 5:45 cuando sono la puerta y me levante del sillon, abri la puerta y era Caroline y Bonnie.

- dime que no fuimos las unicas un dolor de cabeza infernal- dijo Bonnie entrando y sentandose en el sofa.

- no, era un dolor infernal- le dije.

- si, anoche fue agradable, realmente me entretuve- dijo Bonnie.

- si, yo igual- respondio caroline.

- a que hora vienen Damon y Stefan?- pregunte mirando mi celular.

- se supone que deberian estar aqui en unos minutos- dijo Caroline.

Justo sono la puerta me acerque a abrir y me encontre con los hermanos salvatore ambos con lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos y rei.

- no te rias pequeña- dijo Stefan saludandome de un abrazo y entro.

- linda blusa- dijo Damon mirando mis senos y me puse roja y subi mi blusa Damon me saludo y entro tambien.

Camine al salon y estaban todos acostados entre los dos sillones y me rei.

- quieren limonada?- pregunte

-siiiiiiin por favorfavor- dijeron caroline y bonnie, stefan levanto el pulgar.

- te ayudo- dijo Damon quitandose la chaqueta de cuero y los lentes de sol y ambos fuimos hacia la cocina.

- podrias hacer la limonada mientras saco los vazos?- pregunte sonriendole.

- clarop- dijo Damon girandose y sacando limones y exprimiendolos.

Estaba apunto de terminas de sacar los vazos cuando el ultimo estaba en la ultima estanteria de arriba, me puse de puntillas y trate de sacarlo, pero no tuve exito hadta que senti una mano en mi cintura y otra mano rosando mi mano y sacando el vazo, senti el abdomen de Damon pegado a mi espalda y mi respiracion se acelero, voltee y el vazo estaba en las manos de Damon y este aun con la otra mano en mi cintura me lo tendio y lo tome.

- em Damon podrias...- dije mirando su mano en mi cintura.

- oh si lo siento- dijo quitando su mano y voltiando para tomas la jarra y llevarla al

El salio por la puerta y cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos solte un suspiro, tome los vasos y sali tras el.

- y bien, que representacion haremos?- pregunto inquisitivo Stefan.

- que tal la misma guerra, la interpretamos tu y yo, y elena caroline y Bonnie explican y hablan?- pregunto Damon.

- Buena idea Salvatore- dije Mirandolo y el me sonrio.

Pasaron 2 horas y media en las cuales nos pusimos de acuerdo en lo que hariamos, todo iba bien hasta que nos dio hambre.

- que tal si vamos al Grill?- propuso Damon.

- bien, vamos en tu auto y el mio, quien se va conmigo?- pregunte.

- nosotras- dijo Bonnie tomando sus lentes de sol, mientras Caroline tomaba su bolso.

- bien Stefan, Jer y yo en mi auto- dijo Damon.

-Jeeeeeeeeeremy- grite en las escaleras, al minuto senti unos pasos bajando.

-si?- dijo Jeremy.

-iremon a comer al Grill, vamos.

- okey deja tomar mis lentes de sol.

5 minutos despues estabamos todos en los respectivos autos, Jer se fue con Damon y las chicas conmigo. Aproximadamente en 5 minutos estabamos en el aparcamiento del Grill. Bajamos todos y me percate que todos andabamos con lentes de sol negros y me rei en mis adentros, entramos y tomamamos asiento en una de las cuantas mesas.

- que desean ordenar!- pregunto una mesera.

- ems, yo quiero un te helado un unas papas fritas con aderezo- dije mirandola

- Yo quiero lo mismo- dijeron bonnie y Jeremy

- yo quiero una hamburguesa con una cocacola- dijo Damon

- yo igual - dijo Stefan.

-yo quiero un te helado y una ensalada- dijo Caroline

- bien en un momento traigo sus ordenes- dijo sonriendo y se fue.

Estaba jugando con mi anillo cuando siento que me estaban llamando.

-Elena?- dijo Jeremy

- si Jer!- pregunte

- Esta vibrando tu celular es mamá- dijo mirandome

Mire el celular y efectivamente era mamá, pedi permiso y sali a contestar.

- hey - dije

- hola Elena- dijo mama

- que sucede?- dijo Elena

- recuerdas que dije que el viaje se había aplasado mas tiempo? Pues ya no hace falta, volveremos en 7 días- dijo mamá realmente me senti feliz asique sonrei.

- bien mamá los esperaremos- dije

- bien hasta luego hija, cuida a tu hermano, los queremos. - dijo mi madre y corto.

Iba a abrir la puerta para entrar cuando una chica que me parecio conocida se adelanto, y me di cuenta que era Katherine Pierce, entre y me di cuenta que fue a nuestra mesa y llamo a Damon para hablar con el, ambos caminaron a la Barra, iba a tomar haciento pero Damon me llamo para que fuera hacia aya.

- que pasa Damon?- pregunte extrañada.

- queria presentarte a Katherine Pierce, Katherine esta es mi novia Elena Gilbert. -dijo Damon mirandome y tomando mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedosy dandome un apreton.

- encantada Elena- dijo Katherine con una sonrisa falsa y mirandome de arriba a abajo- me esperan un momento ire a buscar mi bebida.- dijo y se fue.

- que rayos fue eso Damon- pregunte confundida.

- lo lamento pero es que no quiero nada con ella, por favor finge ser mi novia hasta que ella se vaya- dijo mirandome con cara de perrito. No pude resistir mas.

- bien, pero me debes una- dije apuntandole.

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo, llego Katherine a nuestro lado. Y Damon me abrazo por la espalda y me beso la Mejilla, senti una corriente cuando el lo hizo, y no se si el lo habra sentido.

- hacen una linda pareja debo admitir- dijo Katherine con una sonrisa falsa.

- Gracias- dije sonriendo, y besando la mejilla de Damon- eres muy amable.

- bien Me despido me voy con mis padres a londres, asi que adios, fue un gusto Elena, adios Damon.

Y asi ella se marcho Damon y yo Seguimos asi por un tiempo hasta que vimos que estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

- gracias, te debo una- dijo sonriendome.

- no hay por que- dije sonriendo.

Y asi caminamos hacia la mesa, llegamos y todos nos miraban con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de medio lado.

- sin comentarios- dijimos ambos.

- bien eso fue extraño, ustedes se odian y esos besos y abrazos fueron muuuuuuy comprometedores- dijo Bonnie.

- bien, le pedi a Elena que fingiera ser mi Novia frente a Katherine- dijo Damon sin rodeos.

- por que?- pregunto Caroline sorprendida.

- por que el no queria que ella intentara algo con el- respondi yo- me debes una salvatore- dije apuntandole con mi dedo indice.

- lo se Gilbert- dijo el.

Todos comimos y luego Damon y Stefan se fueron y Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline y yo, volvimos a mi casa, ambas tomaron el auto de Bonnie y se fueron.

- Jeremy, mama y papa vuelven en 7 días- dije mirando a Jeremy.

- okey, ojala les dure la estadia en casa- dijo Jeremy y rei.

Asi llego la noche y cada uno se fue a dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

El domingo paso demasiado rapido, pase todo el tiempo pensando, Jer paso todo el día con su block de dibujos en la mano, y ambos estuvimos lo suficientemente distraidos de todo. Así llego el Lunes, y asi la segunda semana de vuelta a clases.

Eran las 7am y yo ya estaba lista, baje a la cocina me hice un cafe y unas tostadas, mientras tomaba mi cafe tome mi iPhone 5s y comenze a jugar angry birds, estaba realmente entretenida hasta que la voz de Jer me hizo salir de mi trance.

- Elenaa ya estoy listo, creo que deberiamos irnos- dijo mi hermano

- okey y ese apuro?- pregunte mirandolo con una sonrisa juguetona.

- no es nada Elena, simplemente creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Jeremy.

- bien si es asi pues larguemonos de aqui. Dije tomando mis llaves y poniendome mi chaqueta.

Salimos de casa y nos fuimos, apenas llegamos, apague el motor del auto y me diriji a donde estaban el resto de la pandilla esperando en la puerta de la entrada. Me sorprendi al ver a Damon ahi, y extrañamemte no me molesto en lo mas minimo su presencia ahi hoy.

- hey- dije sonriendo, camine hacia cada uno y le di un beso en la mejilla y con cada uno me refiero a Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan y a la hora de llegar a Damon me dieron nervios y senti que me cara estaba caliente asi que lo hice demasiado rapido para mi gusto, al momento de separarnos Damon me miro directamemte a los ojos.

- supieron?- dijo Caroline interrogante y mirandonos a todos.

- nup, que sucedio?- dijo Damon al ver que nadie hablaba.

- habra una fiesta este viernes en la casa de Tyler Lockwood- respondio Caroline- y por supuesto tenemos que asiste.

- Caroline, no me agradan las fiestas- respondi mirando a mi amiga.

- vamos Elena sera divertido- dijo Bonnie.

- ademas- interrumpio Caroline- habran chicos calientes.

- Si como yo por ejemplo- dijo Damon guiñandome un ojo.

- y como yo porsupuesto.- dijo Stefan mirando a Caroline con picardia y coquetiando.

- si pero no mas que yo Stef, si no preguntale a Elena que se derrite por mi aun que no lo quiera admitir, probablemente hasta sueña conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y mirandome a los ojos, debo admitir, que sus ojos son los mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida, los de Stefan son lindos pero los de Damon me dejan sin aliento, un momento,.. Desde cuando yo encuento los ojos de Damon hermosos?, vamos Elena es Damon.

- y que dices Elena?- pregunto Stefan despertandome de mis pensamientos sobre Damon.

- perdon que preguntaste Stef?- dije con vergüenza.

- que si Damon es mas caliente que yo- dijo el como si fuera lo mas obvio.

- si dile Elena, vamos te derrites por mi.

Caroline y Bonnie miraban la Escena con una sonrisa de chiste en sus rostros y me miraban expectantes.

- lamento decepcionarte Damon, pero no me derrito por ti, y nup, no eres el mas caliente, al menos no para mi.- respondi guiñandole un ojo a Damon.

- enserio piensas eso?- pregunto Damon con algo de dolor en sus ojos pero desaparecio al instante.

- sip, -dije segura- pero si eres caliente.

-QUEEE!?- dijeron Bonnie y Care al unisono.

- Elena Gilbert piensa que soy caliente?, wow me siento alagado, permitanme disfrutar el momento- dijo fingiendo emocion.

- callate imbecil.- dije golpiando su hombro amigablemente y el me lo respondio, ambos nos quedamos mirando a los ojos y sonriendonos entre si hasta que nos desperto el sonido del timbre que marcaba el inicio de clases.

Las 3 primeras horas de clases pasaron relativamente rapidas, ya era la hora del almuerzo, sali del salón de clases y fue camino al comedor, tome una bandeja y tome un sandwich y un jugo de piña, pague y camine hasta que vi que Stefan me hacia señas para que fuera con El, Car, Bonnie y Damon, que hacia Damon ahi? Es raro que no este ligando por ahi con una chica con mas cuerpo que cerebro. Llegue a la mesa y tome haciento junto a Damon, era la unica silla libre despues de todo.

- que tal ingles? - pregunto Care.

- normal, no es mi materia preferida pero, no me puedo quejar- dije sincera y tomando mi jugo, despues de todo no tenia hambre solo tenia sed y demasiada.

- Elenita, te comerad tu Sandwich?- me pregunto Damon.

- ahora que lo mensionas,nop , no tengo hambre, lo quieres?- pregunte tendiendole el Sandwich.

- si insistes.- dijo tomandolo y llebandolo directo a su boca, ahora que me fijo, sus labios son rosados y se ven demasiado bien, creo que debe besar bien. Que diablos estoy pensando. Tome mi jugo y lo bebi todo solo para calmar mis pensamientos, el sabor de la piña era mi preferido.

- Bien, Como el viernes es la fiesta, que tal si vamos todos en grupo?- dijo Caroline.

- me parece bien, pero como nos vamos?- pregunto Bonnie.

- que tal si tu y Elena se vienen el viernes luego de clases conmigo a mi casa, nos arreglamos y luego nos vamos en mi auto, y Stef, Jer y Damon, se van en el auto de Damon?- propuso Caroline.

- primero deberias preguntarme si estoy de acuerdo Blondie- dijo Damon lo cual era cierto.

- eso es cierto Caroline.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos, normalmente casi nunca Damon y Yo estamos de acuerdo en algo.

- bien, estas de acuerdo Damon?- pregunto Caroline

- si insistes claro que si- dijo Damon.

- bien entonces lo haremos asi.- dije

- hacer que Elena?- dijo Damon alzando las cejas.

- Damon no seas cerdo.

- bien solo era una broma, deberias tener mejor sentido del humor.

Asi entre bromas se paso el periodo de clases, y asi nos fuimos a casa Jer y yo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capitulo 7.

La semana habia sido agradable pero para nada emocionante, habia pasado demasiado rapido, hoy ya era viernes, habia recibido un mensaje de mis padres, habian adelantado su vuelo por lo que llegarian hoy a eso de las 3:30, no fui a clases, despues de todo, tenia que ir a buscarlos al Aeropuerto. Eran las 1:25 cuando devidi levantarme.

Me levante de la cama y camine hacia mi baño, me desvesti, di el agua caliente meti primero un pie y luego el otro a la bañera, cuando ya estuve dentro me sumergi en el agua, era demasiado relajante y me hacia falta.

hoy llegarian mis padres, en parte estaba feliz, nunca estaban en casa con nosotros, pero al estar aca era igual a como si no estuvieran, no nos prestaban de,asiada atencion y estaban preocupados por su trabajo, se que lo hacen por darnos lo mejor pero, tal vez lo mejor para nosotros es tiempo con ellos, tiempo en familia. Por otro lado, no se que sucede con Damon, bueno, mejor dicho que me sucede a mi con el, despues del viernes pasado, del tiempo que pasamos todos aca, y el sabado, ahora el me agrada mas, no me agrada completamente pero algo es algo, debi admitir que Damon es lo suficientemente guapo y sus ojos me encantan.

Pegue un suspiro y sali de la ducha, tome la toalla y la envolvi alrededor de mi cuerpo, y envolvi otra alrededor de mi cabello, tome el pomo de la puerta lo gire y abri, camine hacia mi armario lo abri, tome unos Jeans de mezclilla azul claro, una musculosa Anaranjada y unas botas negras, tome mi chaque te mezclilla me la puse, me seque el cabello, lo deje al natural y tome mis lentes de sol mis llaves y tome camino hacia la puerta de Jeremy.

Golpee la puerta he ingrese dentro de la habitavion, realmente estaba limpia pero apestaba a Jeremy y no era agradable, camine hacia le ventana corri la cortina y abri la ventana.

- Elena que haces?- dijo Jer adormilado.

- vengo por ti, duchate y vistete rapido son las - mire el reloj de mi muñeca y eran las- 2:45 anda levantate te espero en el auto, o llegaremos tarde.

- bien, eres peor que mama- dijo Jer con pesadez y caminando al baño.

baje por las escaleras y sali de casa, subi a mi coche y lo encendi, busque una emisora de radio hasta que escuche la cancion, Give me love de Ed Sheeran y la deje ahi, tome mi celular y le envie un mensaje a Caroline.

Care, hoy llegan mis padres falte para ir por ellos-E

Bien, recuerda ir hoy luego de ir por ellos a mi casa-C x

Claro, dile a Damon que dejare a Jer en su casa luego- E.

Bien yo le digo, nos vemos xoxo- C.

Deje mi celular en mi bolsillo delantero de mis jeans voltie a la ventana y vi que Jer venia hacia mi, subio al coche h tome camino al Aeropuerto.

- a que hora dijiste que llegaban mama y papa- dijo Jer.

- no lo he dicho, y en - mire mi reloj- 7 minutos deberian estar aqui.

- recuerdame por que tuve que venir?- dijo mi hermano lo cual me causo gracia y rei.

- digamos que por que eres su hijo?, por cierto hoy hay una fiesta en la mansion Lockwood, iremo s Care, Bonnie, Stef Damon y yo, te vienes con nosotros?- pregunte sonriendole a mi hermano.

- claro, ni modo que me quede con papa y mama- dijo Jer riendo- Bonnie te ha hablado de mi?

- Uuuy, nop no hemos hablado, pero si lo hace, te doy una mano- dije guiñandole el ojo a mi hermano y el se sonrojo, se veia demasiado tierno.

Depronto senti que nos llamaban a Jer y a mi, voltee y eran nuestros padres, venian hacia nosotros los dos sonriendonos, caminamos hacia su encuentro y nos abrazamos.

- Los extrañe chicos. - dijo mi papa Abrazandonos a Jer y a mi.

- nosotros tambien, bien hora de ir a casa- dijo Jer.

Me adelante y senti que mama se ponia a mi lado.

- que tal el viaje?- pregunte a mama.

- bien pero me siento agotada, creo que Grayson y yo dormiremos todo el día- dijo mama riendo.

- es de esperarse viajaron por 5 horas, por cierto Jer yo y la pandilla iremos una fiesta en casa de Tayler Lockwood.-dije mirando a mama.

- bien diviertanse y saludame a carol.

Llegamos al auto y cogi camino a casa, deje a mis padres ahi para luego tomar rumbo a la casa salvatore con Jer a mi lado.

- bien he aqui la casa Salvatore- dije mirando a mi hermano.

- es muy grande para llamarla casa- dijo Jer con asombro.

- si, bien nos vemos luego.- dije y mi hermano bajo deo auto.

En menos de 3 minutos estaba fuera de la casa Forbes, toque la puerta y me habrio Liz, la Sherif y la mama de Care.

- buen dia sherif- dije saludandola con una sonrisa.

- Elena tiempo sin verte, como estan tus padres?- dijo la sherif Forbes.

- bastante bien acaban de llegar de Londres hoy- dije sonriendo.

- bien saludalos de mi parte ahora debo ir al pueblo, nos vemo luego, las chicas esta arriba- dijo antes de irse.

Cerre la puerta y subi por las escaleras.

- hey chicas- dije entrando a la habitacion de Caroline.

- hey Elena, te extrañamos hoy, no fue lo mismo sin ti y tus peleas con Damon- dijo Caroline riendo.

- ni me lo recuerdes- dije riendo tambien.

- bien es hora de arreglarnos- dijo Bonnie mientras sonreia.

Caroline se puso una falda tuvo negra y una blusa gris, su cabello estaba normal, tacones dorados y tenia un maquillaje leve. Bonnie se puso unos shorts blancos que resaltaban el color de sus piernas, tacones negros y una blusa anaranjada, su cabello estaba liso y tenia solo brillo de labios. Y yo elegí unos Jeans azules claros hasta antes del tobillo con un doble y una blusa blanca de encaje, con unas sandalias rojas, no queria usar tacones, me dolerian los pies y no queria eso. Deje mi cabello con leves ondas y mi flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo.

- bien estamos demasiado calientes, hoy si llego a segunda base con Stefan Salvatore- dijo Caroline.

Despues de semejante declaracion Bonnie y yo nos partimos de la risa, Caroline podia ser demasiado pervertida si se lo proponia. Salimos de la casa de Caroline y nos fuimos en su coche a la casa Lockwood, iba en el asiento de copiloto junto a Care y Bonnie iba atras.

- Bonnie que hay con mi hermano?.-pregunte riendo.

- pues sinceramente, me gusta Elena, pero no creo que el me corresponda.-dijo Bonnie suspirando en el final de la frase.

- yo creo que si, luego de semejante beso quie no lo haria.-dijo Caroline sonriendo coquetamente.

- pues hoy lo veremos, Caroline suerte con llegar a segunda base.- dijo Bonnie guiñandole el ojo.

Llegamos y bajamos del auto, caminamos a la entrada y ahi estaban Damon, Stefan y Jer esperando por nosotras.

- Vaya pero si las chicas mas calientes de la fiesta han llegado- dijo Damon guiñandonos un ojo y rei.

- por supuesto, ni modo que no vinieramos.- dijo Caroline caminando hacia Stefan y abrazandolo ambos se fueron hacia la fiesta.

- se van 2 quedan 4 - dijo Damon y rei.

- Bonnie, podriamos hablar? - dijo mi hermano, esto seria una buena historia por la cuel preguntaria luego.

-claro- dijo Bonnie.

- se fueron 4, quedamos 2- dije con burla


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

- Así que, solo quedamos nosotros dos- dijo Damon

- Sip, creo que así es – dije con un tanto de incomodidad que no paso desapercibida por Damon.

- Bien, propongo llevarnos bien por el rato que dura la fiesta, Bandera Blanca?- dijo Damon estirando su mano en son de paz para que yo la cogiera.

- Bandera Blanca- dije tomando su mano y soltándola luego de sentir una extraña corriente pasar entre mis dedos-

-Bien siendo asi, propongo que matemos el tiempo con algo de diversión- dijo guiñándome un ojo, iba a protestar hasta que levanto su dedo y lo puso en mis labios en señal de que no dijera nada- No de esa forma Elenita, chupitos.

-Me parece bien, suena interesante- dije sonriéndole.

- okey , tu los has dicho Elenita.- se mordió el labio me guiño el ojo y fue hacia la barra, me quede mirando como se iba por el pasillo atestado de gente mientras sonaba la canción Persuit of hapinnes, estaba observándolo hasta que sentí que me llamaba a lo lejos.

-Elena que esperas, se que soy lindo pero basta me abochornas – grito desde el fondo, capto algunas miradas pero me causo risa.

Camine hacia donde estaba el, tomamos haciendo frente a la barra que se había creado en el salón de la casa de Tyler, Damon tomo una botella de Vodka y unos pequeños vasos de chupitos y virtio el vodka en ellos hasta rebalsarlos.

-Bien, las damas primero, después de todo soy un caballero.

Mire el pequeñito baso que estaba frente a mi, dude un poco si cogerlo o no pero ya que, no perdia nada, y después de todo, vine para divertirme. Asi que cogí el pequeño vaso y vertí su contenido rápidamente por mi boca, sentí el ardor en mi garganta, al principio fue molesto pero luego me gusto, deje el vaso en la mesa y luego puse mis ojos en Damon quien me miraba con una sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

-Bien, es su turno señor Salvatore.- dije con burlas.

Damon sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo tomo el vaso y lo vertió en tu boca y luego me miro y sonrió.

Y bien Elenita, porque faltaste hoy a la escuela?- dijo Damon mirándome intrigado.

Pues porque hoy llegaban mis padres a casa, habían ido a Londres por asuntos de trabajo- dije mirando a Damon y sonriéndole.

En que trabajan tus padres si se puede saber- dijo el.

Son doctores ambos, así se conocieron- dije sonriendo- porque preguntas por que falte? Me extrañaste- dije guiñándole el ojo.

La verdad es que si, no tenia a nadie a quien molestar fue aburrido- dijo sonriendo.

Bien Damon cuéntame de ti, porque tu y Katherine ya no están juntos?- dije expectante.

Bueno, digamos que, es demasiado regalada y me canse de ella-dijo con sinceridad se le notaba en sus ojos.

Mm, bueno eso todo Mystic Falls lo sabe, creo que tardaste en darte cuenta de eso- dije riendo y tomando otra vez del pequeño vaso.

Y bien pequeña Gilbert, quien fue tu ultimo novio?- pregunto Damon.

Me creerías si te dijera que es Matt Donovan?- dije riendo

La verdad es que si, creo que había escuchado algo de que tu y el tenían algo el año pasado pero no le preste importancia- dijo Damon con simpleza.- con el fue con quien perdiste tu virginidad cierto?- dijo Damon mas afirmándolo que preguntándolo.

La verdad es que si, y tu?- pregunte entusiasmada e interesada.

Con Katherine, teníamos 15 ambos.- respondió el con la mirada perdida.

Aun la quieres no es así?.- dije interrogante

Nop, con ella ya nada es lo mismo, fue un amor de niños, aun que si me gusto demasiado- dijo sonriendo.

Mm, bueno fue la primera chica que te gusto, y ambos eran unos pubertos- dije riendo al decir la palabra "pubertos" .

Si, realmente éramos pubertos, y que hay de ti, aun quieres a Matt?- pregunto con una sonrisa calida.

Como a un amigo, fue mi primer novio y mi primer amor así que obviamente le tengo demasiado aprecio – dije mirando hacia donde estaba Matt, el justo voltio y me saludo con un gesto de mano al cual respondí.

Cuéntame de tus travesuras de pequeña, creo que eras malvada- dijo Damon tocándome con el dedo índice la punta de la nariz.

Uff, cuando tenia como 4 años y Jer tenia 3 ambos tomamos a los perritos pequeños de mi vecina y los bañamos en la piscina con Shampoo- dije sonriendo mientras recordaba ese momento.

Pobres animales, vez le acerté, eras una diablilla - dijo riendo.

Y que hay de ti?, que hay de tus travesuras de niño pequeño?.

Stef y yo íbamos a cumplir 4 años, y mama había comprado una torta gigante de chocolate y me subi a una silla y empeze a comerla con los dedos, luego Stef me vio y lloro por que la había estropeado y me castigaron por 2 dias.- dijo Damon Riendo.

Pasaron alrededor de 7 minutos mientras que con Damon habíamos seguido bebiendo y contando anécdotas de nosotros, cuando empeze a sentirme mareada y me reia de todo al igual que Damon, obviamente los dos estábamos borrachos, nos reíamos de cualquier balbuceo que soltara alguno de nosotros.

Quieres bailar?- dijo Damon mientras se reia y estiraba su mano hacia mi.

Claro – tome su mano y ambos caminamos hacia la piste de baile que se había creado, estaba atestada de gente, había terminado recién la canción y comenzó a sonar Kiss me de Ed Sheeran.

Damon me tomo de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el tanto que sentí su abdomen completamente marcado y fuerte, levante mis brazos y los puse alrededor de su cuello, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y empezamos a movernos lentamente pero muy pegados ambos, en un momento Damon tomo mi mano y me hizo girar luego me volvió a tomar por la cintura y me atrajo hacia el, me tomo de la espalda y me hizo quedar bajo de el, mire fijamente sus ojos y el los mios, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir sus labios apunto de rosar los mios, y realmente quería que eso sucediera, asi que sin separar nuestros rostros volvimos a la posición anterior y tire de el a mi y lo bese, pude sentir sus calidos labios sobre los mios, Damon paso su lengua sobre mis labios para pedir acceso a mi boca, y la abri, nuestras lenguas se movían a un compas increíble, como si estuvieran hechas para acoplarse, me separe de el por la completa falta de aire y apoyamos nuestras frentes, ambos nos miramos y sonreímos.

Elena- apareció Bonnie con Caroline detrás de mi mirándonos a mi y a Damon interrogantes, luego vendrían las preguntas lo se.

Que sucede?- pregunte sonriéndoles.

Ya son las 3:27 am es hora de irnos- dijo Caroline sonriendo, detrás de ellas estaban Stefan y Jeremy, Stefan estaba de la mano de Caroline y Jer estaba de la mano de Bonnie, ver a mi hermano y a Bonnie me hizo sonreir.- te esperamos afuera en el auto.

Creo que debo irme.- dije mirando hacia Damon quien me sonreía.

Creo que asi es- dijo el, se acerco a mi y planto un beso en mis labios- avísame cuando estes en tu casa.

Lo hare.- dije sonriendo y caminando por su lado hacia la puerta.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Salimos de la fiesta y caminamos al auto, como Bonnie era la única que no había bebido ella conducía, decidimos quedarnos todas en casa de Bonnie, tome mi celular y le mande un texto a Jer avisándole que estaría en casa de Bonnie y que mañana regresaría en la tarde.

Llegamos a casa de Bonnie y subimos a su habitación, sus padres habían salido de viaje y regresaban en 2 días, Bonnie nos dio a Care y a mi unos pijamas y bajamos a la cocina y trajimos unos refrescos con unas papitas, estaba más que claro que era hora del interrogatorio acerca de lo sucedido con Damon. Oh mierdaa Damon! Debía mandarle en mensaje para que supiera que estaba en casa. Tome mi celular y busque su número de contacto.

Estoy en lo de Bonnie decidimos quedarnos acá –E

Bien, es tarde dormiré dulces sueños conmigo;)- D

Al leer el último mensaje lance una carcajada a lo que Bonnie y Care me miraron extrañadas.

-Que miran? –pregunte un tanto juguetona

- Nada, suponemos que era un mensaje de cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.- dijo Bonnie riendo y guiñándome un ojo.

- Acertaste- dije riendo

- y Bien, que sucedió con Stef?- pregunte a Care

- Pues…esta difícil la verdad…ME INVITO A SALIR CON EL!- grito la rubia con entusiasmo.

- Pues ya era hora, todos sabíamos sobre sus sentimientos menos ustedes.- dijo Bonnie riendo.

- Hey tú no te salvas he! – dijo care apuntando a Bonnie.- que hay con Jer?

- Si Bon que hay con mi hermano, los vi de la mano, y muy pegaditos- dije levantando mis cejas mientras la observaba con picardía.

- Pues me pidió una oportunidad para estar juntos, me dijo que yo realmente le gustaba y pues ya saben que el a mi igual así que, no me negué y es obvio.- dijo riendo- peeeero la que de verdad me sorprendió y eres tu Elena.- dijo Bonnie Mirándome con picardía.

Que hay contigo y Damon?- dijo Bonnie

Si y cuéntanos todo y con lujo de detalles – dijo car chillando

Pues como ciertas personas nos dejaron solos, Damon me propuso un trato de paz por el rato que estuviéramos solos, comenzamos a beber y jugamos, luego bailamos, y pues nos besamos y lo vieron.- dije sonrojándome y sonriendo mientras recordaba sus labios sobre los míos.

Pero no que ustedes se odiaban a muerte?- dijo Care un tanto confundida

Si creo que ya no se odian Care, ahora se dan besitos y se aman.- dijo Bonnie molestándome.

Heeeee, detente ahí, solo nos besamos, no nos amamos ni nada, fue un desliz- dije riendo- además no se volverá a repetir seguramente.

Si bueno no pareció un desliz para nada- dijo Caroline

Bien, creo que fue suficiente por una noche.- dije riendo- además ya tengo sueño y son las 4 de la mañana! Así que a dormir!

Y así nos fuimos a la cama de Bonnie las 3.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

-Carolineee!- grite de una manera no tan feliz, a caroline se le había ocurrido despertarme tirándome agua, una linda forma de quitarme el sueño.

-Elenaa!- grito Caroline imitándome mientras se mataba de risa de mi reacción.

-Era realmente necesario despertarme de esta forma?- dije mostrando mi rostro y mi cabello completamente empapado.- aparte tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible..

- pues también podría haber llamado a Damon para que viniera a despertarte con unos cuantos besitos- dijo estirando su boca en forma de besos.

- un momento…por que llamarías a Damon para que me despierte? Porque a besos? Que me perdí Caroline?- dije bombardeando a mi amiga con preguntas.

- hay Elena no te hagas que realmente no te sale.-dijo mi amiga riendo y tocándome la punta de la nariz con la punta de su dedo índice.

- que no me estoy haciendo nada, realmente no entiendo el por que de tu idea de llamar a Damon.- dije extrañada realmente no entiendo de que habla Care.

- que sucede aquí- irrumpió Bonnie en su habitación, a simple vista se notaba que venía saliendo de la ducha pues traía una toalla en su cabello.

- pues que Elena se está haciendo la boba y que no recuerda lo que sucedió entre ella y Damon ayer en la noche en la fiesta de Tyler.-dijo Caroline tan rápido que hasta mi me costó entender lo que decía.

- elena realmente no recuerdas o te estás haciendo- me pregunto Bonnie.

- pues realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que hablan- dije mirándolas a ambas.

- pues, anoche fue la fiesta de Tyler y fuimos tu, caroline, y yo, cuando llegamos nos esperaban Damon, Stefan y Jeremy..-hizo una pausa y suspiro para luego mirarme y seguir- íbamos a entrar cuando Jer me pregunto si podía hablar un momento con el, luego se fue Caroline con stef y solo quedaron tu y Damon, después de eso no se que hicieron pero estaban un poquitín borrachos y pues bailaron y de la nada se besaron…

Esto me callo como un balde con agua fría, que irónico pues si me habían tirado un balde con agua fría, tan pronto como oí la palabra besaron vinieron todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada a mi cabeza, los juegos con Damon, los chupitos, el baile, sus manos rodeando mi cintura, nuestros rostros pegados y finalmente sus labios sobre los míos, instantáneamente me toque los labios como si fuera un reflejo.

Wow….pues no…se que…decir- dije tartamudeando realmente era mucho lo que debía procesar.

Tampoco hay mucho que puedas decir Elena.-dijo Bonnie- por cierto por si no lo recordabas tu hermano y yo estamos saliendo.

Wow…pues esto es genial Bonnie- y me levante a abrazar a mi amiga.

Y yo estoy saliendo con Stefan- dijo Caroline como si nada.

Pues que esperas ven y únete al abrazo- dije estirando mis brazos hacia ella caroline rio y camino hacia donde estaba con Bonnie.

Bueno, si me permites Bonnie iré a darme un baño me siento demasiado asquerosa.

Camine hacia la salida de la habitación de Bonnie y al cruzar al pasillo llegue al baño, gire el pomo de la puerta y camine hasta la ducha, me quite toda la ropa mojada que traía encima y entre a la ducha, aun no puedo creer que a ya besado a Damon, al chico que tanto censuro, a la clase de hombre que detesto, de todos los posibles chicos a los cuales podría besar bese a Damon, pero no me arrepiento, un momento que estoy pensando, Damon no está interesado en mi fue solo un beso algo que sucede normalmente en las fiestas.

Salí de la ducha después de unos 25 minutos, camine hacia la puerta de la habitación de Bonnie las chicas estaban en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, Bonnie me había dejado unos jeans de mezclilla azules claros , ropa interior mía que deje acá por si venia algún día, una musculosa azul y unas converse burdeos que deje haya la vez pasada que me quede. Ate mi cabello en un tomate y baje por las escaleras, camine hacia la cocina y las encontré haciendo limonada y tostadas con mantequilla…

Mmmm huele bien- dije cuando ingrese a la cocina.

Sip, pues cocine yo- dijo Caroline.

Mentira! Caroline tú no sabes cocinar- dije riendo de mi amiga.

Algún día aprenderé.

Eso espero siempre cocinamos o Elena o yo- dijo Bonnie riendo.

Y bien, recordaste algo?- pregunto Caroline cambiando de tema.

La verdad si pero creo que será algo incomodo hablar con Damon Ahora.

Desayunamos entre charlas y bromas, llego el momento de irme iba saliendo de la casa de Bonnie para caminar hacia la mia cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular. Mire el nombre de quien era y me sorprendí al ver el nombre de Damon escrito en la pantalla.

Contesto o no?, bueno no pierdo nada, apreté contestar y lleve el teléfono a mi oído.

- Alo?- pregunte como si no supiera quién era.

- Elena? Soy Damon.-dijo el

- que sucede?- pregunte algo nerviosa realmente no se que decir.

- nada, solo quería saber si podríamos juntarnos a hablar en el parque al frente del Grill- dijo algo nervioso pero no lo note muy bien.

-claro, en cuanto rato?- pregunte algo nerviosa

- ahora estaría bien para ti?- pregunto.

- sip, llego a mi casa y voy hacia aya- dije sonriendo claro que el no lo sabia.

- bien, te espero allí, adiós- dijo y colgó.

Llegue a casa y no había nadie, subí las escaleras y en mi puerta había pegada una nota, que decía:

Elena, tu madre y yo salimos al hospital y luego iremos a cenar, Jeremy esta donde matt, no nos esperes, te deje algo en tu cama.

Te queremos mama y papa. Xoxo

Suspire, bueno no era algo extraño que no estuvieran aquí ya estaba bastante acostumbra, ente a mi habitación, mire mi cama y había una tarjeta de crédito a mi nombre, y una carcasa para mi celular era linda asi que la puse en mi celular inmediatamente.

Me solté el pelo y lo deje caer en ondas me maquille un poco tome la tarjeta la puse en mi billetera y saque las llaves de mi auto, baje por las escaleras y Salí de casa.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11-

Salí de casa y entre a mi auto, lo encendí y tome camino hacia el Grill luego de 10 minutos llegue, estacione mi auto en el estacionamiento y baje, camine y mire hacia el parque, divise bajo uno de los arboles a Damon, llevaba su camiseta negra y pantalones negros como de costumbre, creo que tiene cierta debilidad por el color negro, camine hacia el, como estaba de espaldas a mi puse mis manos en sus ojos, este se sobresalto y levanto sus manos hacia las mías,.

Nop, adivina quién soy- dije cambiando el tono de mi voz

Mm… Rose?- pregunto sonriendo de lado.

Nop- dije haciendo estallar la "p".

Mm… Kath?- pregunto más serio esta vez.

Nones, estas fallando.- seguía con el tono de voz diferente al mío.

Mm, Elena se que eres tu…- dijo riendo por lo cual saque mis manos de sus ojos y me senté al frente suyo riendo también.

Y bien que querías decirme?- dije interrogante y sonriéndole, sus ojos y los míos se encontraron, quedamos ambos en silencio y solo contemplándonos el uno al otro- Damon?

A ems… sobre lo de anoche…- dijo Damon algo nervioso.

Que sucede con eso?-dije dudosa.

Realmente no sé que me paso, y sé que tú me odias así que quiero pedirte perdón.- dijo mirándome a los ojos y tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

Damon yo no te odio, me molesta un tanto tu actitud pero no te odio.- dije sonriéndolo y mirándolo a los ojos, sinceramente sus ojos me encantaban, es un color azul tan profundo.

Pues pareciera que me odias…- dijo algo triste.

Pues ya sabes que no te odio.- dije empujándolo amistosamente y sonriendo a lo cual sonrió

Me devolvió el empujón algo más fuerte, lo empuje de vuelta y Damon se fue de espaldas por lo cual termine encima del, sus labios estaban a un centímetro de los míos, Damon me miro a los ojos y yo lo mire a él, sus ojos iban de mis labios a mis ojos, como si estuviera esperando algo, sin pensarlo dos veces tome la iniciativa y me apodere de sus labios, al juntarlos con los míos sentí una electricidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, Damon puso sus manos en mi cintura y me apego mas a él. Paso alrededor de 3 minutos en los cuales solo nos besábamos a falta de aire me retire del beso y abrí mis ojos, Damon los abrió luego de unos 5 segundos me miro y me sonrió.

Creo que esto se está volviendo costumbre entre tú y yo.

Eso creo. – respondí sonriéndole.

Te propongo un trato.- dijo Damon aun bajo de mi cuerpo.

Haber dime de qué trata ese trato tuyo.- dije sonriendo

Estemos juntos pero no estando juntos.- dijo mirándome.

Y como es eso?- pregunte riendo realmente no entiendo que quiere decir.

Que estamos juntos nos besamos y cosas así peroooo, no tiene formalidades..-dijo mirándome a los ojos y tratando de besarme.

Algo así como amigos con beneficios?- dije mordiéndome el labio.

Si algo así- dijo antes de volver a capturar mis labios y besarme. Corte el beso y lo mire.

Me parece bien, pero habrá unas cuantas condiciones.- dije riendo.

Las que quieras.- dijo Damon.

Sin celos, y seremos exclusivos el uno del otro, y por último, es un secreto.- dije guiñándole un ojo antes de separarme por completo de él y levantarme, tome camino hacia mi auto, voltee y Damon estaba mirándome con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Llegue a mi auto y me subí, me senté y prendí el motor, Damon me volverá loca, pero el riesgo lo vale.

Llegue a mi casa y subí directo a mi cuarto, ya eran las 19:37 y mis padres aun no llegaban en eso sentí mi celular vibrando.

Elena me quedare en lo de Matt.- Jer.

Bien, saludos a Matt y cuídense.- E.

Bloquee mi celular y fui hacia mi armario, no saldré asi que me puse mi pijama, un short burdeos con una musculosa un tanto justada de color blanco. Me fui a mi cama y volvió a vibrar mi celular, debe ser Jer tal vez se le quedo algo.

Ábreme la puerta.- D

Me sorprendí al ver este mensaje de Damon baje las escaleras rápidamente y abrí la puerta al abrirla ni hola pude decir Damon ya estaba atacando mis labios.

Que haces aquí?.- pregunte al separarme de Damon.

Pues, me aburrí en casa y pensé "Elena debe estar extrañándome" así que vine.-dijo sonriéndome de lado.

Pues nop, pero estoy aburrida y no hay nadie, Jer se queda con Matt y mama y papa no llegan.

Qué te parece si nos divertimos.-dijo Damon guiñándome un ojo.

Me parece bien, peeero, ven conmigo.-dije y subí por las escaleras con Damon atrás de mi.

Sabes, tu trasero desde acá se ve aun mejor – dijo Damon.

Llegamos a mi habitación y antes de poder decir algo, Damon ya me estaba besando, no podía negarme realmente besa bien, no puedo resistirme, seguimos besándonos y Damon empezoa avanzar conmigo de espaldas, sentu que chocaba con algo y era mi comoda, los besos eran mas rapidos y me subí a orcajadas encima de Damon y me senté en la cómoda abrí mis piernas para darle más facilidad de acercarse a mí y Damon obviamente no se negó, estaba quedando sin aire por lo tanto me separe del beso. Iba a besarlo nuevamente cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular, Damon bufo y le hice una señal para que guardara silencio, era mi Madre.

Alo?- dije calmando mi respiración.

Elena? Hija suenas agitada, que estabas haciendo?-pregunto mama

Estaba trotando llegue hace un momento a casa.-dije algo nerviosa Damon rio al escuchar mi mentira y le tape la boca con mi mano.

Bien, hija ocurrió algo de último minuto y debemos ir a New Jork a hacer una operación, llegaremos en 2 días, saludos a jer y cuídense los amamos.

Ok, adiós mama.-dije y colgué, no puedo negar que por una parte me sentía desilusionada de que no se pudieran quedar.

Y Bien, quieres que sigamos trotando?- pregunto Damon lo cual me hizo reír. – que te dijo tu mama?

Que tienen que ir a New Jork y vuelen en 2 días, así que, quieres quedarte conmigo hoy? Y mañana?- pregunte haciendo pucheros realmente no quería quedarme sola.

Mm..no lo sé, okey me convenciste, supongo que dormiré contigo no es así?- pregunto sonriendo coquetamente y guiñándome un ojo.

Sip a no ser que prefieras dormir en la habitación de Jeremy-dije riendo.

Nop gracias, prefiero dormir contigo.


End file.
